Habitación 304
by kaulitz way
Summary: En la habitación 304 reside Jade West... pero ten cuidado... Porque muerde Advertencia: Yaoi, Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN? ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC JORI XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA IDEA... ESTO ES SOLO LA IDEA LUEGO ACTUALIZO EL PRIMER CAPITULO PERO DEBEN DEJAR UN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO XD **

* * *

><p>Tori vega, contemplaba con una sonrisa la nueva escuela en la que iba a estudiar, estaba feliz de que la hayan aceptado pero a la vez le daba mucha tristeza alejarse de su familia.<p>

Cuando entro en la enorme escuela se sorprendió con el montón de chicas que vio, sonreía a cada chica que se la quedaba viendo.

¿Eres la nueva?

Una chica de cabello rojo estaba de pie junto a ella, Tori le llamo mucho la atención el color de su cabello y se lo quedo mirando – Si – contesto sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la cabellera.

Soy cat Valentine, encargada de los alumnos nuevos

Soy Tori Vega – Tori aún seguía mirando la larga y roja cabellera de la chica – tienes un hermoso cabello

El rostro de Cat se puso rojo al igual que su cabello – ¿Ya sabes en que habitación te toco?

Tori dejo de mirar el cabello y le sonrió a la pelirroja que apenas le estaba viendo la cara - ¿Puedo tocarlo? – evidentemente no escucho la pregunta.

Cat inclino la cabeza – Siéntelo – le dijo

Tori paso la mano por el cabello retiro su mano de inmediato – ¿Me preguntaste algo?

Si… dije, ¿Sabes cuál es tu habitación? Porque si no es así, te ayudare

Tori sonrió – El director dijo que era la 304

Cat retrocedió al escuchar ese número - ¿304? – le pregunto.

Tori asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué sucede?

Sígueme – fue lo que contesto Cat

Llegaron más rápido de lo que Tori se imaginó, Cat le señalo la puerta por la que debía entrar- Gracias – le dijo

Se quedó leyendo lo que estaba escrito en la puerta de entrada.

_**Cuidado habitación de Jade West… no te acerques porque muerde… así que es mejor que no entres.**_

¿Qué significa esto? – le pregunto a Cat

Es una chica peligrosa, la persona que entre a su recamara… está muerta, incluso una vez una profesora entro y renuncio enseguida, dicen que muerde duro.

Tori soltó una risita – debe ser una broma – dijo abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué es un perro?

Encendió las luces cuando entro y miro a la chica que estaba parada frente a ella – Hola – le dijo

¿No sabes leer? – le pregunto la chica

¿Qué?

¡Te pregunte algo! – grito jade - ¿sabes leer?

Tori estaba asustada – si – contesto

Entonces… ¿Por qué entraste?

Tori estaba muerta del miedo, la chica que estaba caminado a su alrededor realmente daba miedo y como dicen por ahí, vio toda su vida en ese mismo momento…

_Será que… Moriré_

* * *

><p><strong>Y LES GUSTO? XD PLIS DÍGANME <strong>


	2. Jade la mordelona

Ella estaba mirando a su compañera de habitación, había conseguido quedarse en esa recamara junto con Jade después de que trajo al director de la escuela. Tori seguía teniendo miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

Ya era de día y Tori no logro pegar el ojo por culpa de Jade.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para asegurarse de no despertar a la ''chica peligrosa''

Veo que no dormiste

La voz de Jade le congelo completamente, no podía moverse y parecía una estatua hecha de carne y hueso – ¿Hm? – dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

Jade se colocó en la espalda de Tori y la empezó a tocar por la espalda – Tengo la sensación que seremos buenas amigas.

Tori no tenía idea a que se estaba refiriendo Jade, pero una de las condiciones que jade le puso para quedarse en la recamara era que hiciera todo lo que le pida.

Tori soltó una risita y camino un paso adelante – Me iré a bañar.

Mientras caminaba parecía como si el baño quedara tan lejos como estados unidos a corea, tenía tanto miedo de cruzar esa puerta y dirigirse al baño donde seguramente Jade iba a entrar y molestarla por su delgado cuerpo, eso hizo la noche anterior.

Tori logro entrar al baño después de tener una pelea con su mente y respiro profundo recostada en la puerta.

No lograba entender porque tenía el rostro de Jade en su mente.

Madre… esto lo hago por ti – respiro profundo y se quitó la ropa que traía puesta

…

Después de un largo baño no encontró a Jade en ninguna parte de la recamara, tomo todas sus cosas para irse a dar clases.

Buen día – escucho la voz de Cat

Oh, Cat – respondió con una sonrisa – Buen día

Los ojos de Cat se iluminaron como los de una lámpara y paso su mano por su cabellera roja - ¿Qué clases te tocan? – Le pregunto

Matemáticas

¡que coincidencia! – le dijo – a mi igual. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Por supuesto… no sé dónde queda ese salón de clases.

Noto que Jade también estaba en esa clase y lo primero que pensó fue _valla, también está en esta clase. _

Tomo un asiento justo al lado de la pelirroja y saco su libreta de notas.

Buenos días, alumnas – la profesora de Matemáticas lo dijo con tanto ánimos que le quito la flojera – Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, viene de Los ángeles por favor trátenla con cariño… especialmente tu Jade West me entere que es tu compañera de habitación

Jade frunció el ceño e ignoro a la profesora.

Buenos días a todas, soy Tori Vega y a partir de hoy seré su compañera de clases espero que nos llevemos bien.

Tori volvió a su asiento después de unos aplausos de parte de sus compañeras y escucho cada palabra que salía de la boca de su maestra.

~Recuerdo~

Tori estaba sentada viendo hacia la cama, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y toco a la mujer que estaba allí acostada – Mami – le dijo con tristeza – Mamá

La madre de Tori la miro y le sonrió con dificultad.

Tori soltó sus lágrimas y sintió como las manos temblorosas de su madre le acariciaba el rostro – Tori… eres idéntica a mí -

En ese momento de llanto Tori mostro una sonrisa a su madre y toco puso su mano en la mano de su madre – ¿Soy así de hermosa? – le pregunto

Después de que los padres de Tori se separaron, esta se quedó junto con su madre y ahora estaba por perderla, no quería perder a su madre, era la única familia que tenía cerca y ahora la iba a perder… no podía permitirse eso.

Empezó a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su madre – Yo… yo no quiero que te mueras.

Su madre empezó a llorar de nuevo – Quiero que hagas algo – Le dijo – Ve a estudiar… en la escuela donde yo estudie.

Tori no sabía de qué se trataba y asintió con la cabeza.

Quiero… que sonrías… que seas feliz… Tori… consigue el amo… cásate

La madre de Tori empezó a dormirse – Te amo Tori… Te amo

También te amo – Le contesto la chica aun llorando -

Escucho como el aparato que estaba conectado a su madre empezó a sonar de una manera extraña, salió corriendo afuera – Doctor – grito con desesperación – Mi mama, Doctor, por favor ayuda, ayuda

Los doctores encargados de su madre llegaron corriendo y entraron a la habitación dejando a Tori afuera.

Ella estaba mirando desde la ventana – ¡mamá! ¡Mami! – Empezó a gritar - ¿Qué están haciendo? Mi mamá… mamá…

Lo siento –Le dijo una chica acercándosele

Tori asintió con la cabeza – Tengo que ir a estudiar…

~Fin del recuerdo~

La campana para la hora del almuerzo sonó, Tori espero a que todas salieran y empezó a meter sus cochas en la mochila, la única persona que se quedo fue su nueva amiga Cat.

Salieron juntas con una sonrisa y se dirigieron hasta el comedor - ¿Qué comerás? – Pregunto Cat

No lo sé… creo que pediré espagueti

Yo igual… pero… ¿Con albóndigas?

Por supuesto

Ambas chicas rieron hasta entrar a la cafería…

Pidieron su orden y se fueron a sentar.

Una pregunta – dijo Tori

Si

¿Por qué le dicen a Jade la ''chica peligrosa''?

Porque muerde… dicen que muerde porque de niña sufrió un trastorno y está mal de la cabeza, aun así es una excelente estudiante ¿No te da miedo quedarte a dormir con ella?

Por supuesto que si… pero no tengo de otra

Comieron un poco del espagueti y Cat se quedó mirando a su amiga - ¿Por qué no tienes de otra?

Porque… te lo contare después

No se vale… cuéntamelo ahora

Se sorprendieron cuando escucharon a una chica gritar…

¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Tori

No lo se

Corrieron hasta donde estaban todas las chicas y se sorprendieron con lo que estaban viendo, era sangre en el brazo de la rubia – Fue Jade – dijo llorando – Fue Jade… me mordió

Te dije… no te metas en mi camino – Jade saboreo la sangre que estaba en sus labios y miro a Tori mientras lo hacía - ¿Qué miras? – Le pregunto a Tori - ¿Acaso quieres que te muerda?

Fue acercándose a Tori con una risita en sus labios, pero fue detenida por Cat – Detente – Dijo la Pelirroja

¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Jade - ¿No le tienen miedo los gatos a los perros?

Cat agarro a Tori del brazo y se le llevo hasta el patio de la escuela - ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto

Por supuesto… no me paso nada

Tori no entendía que fue lo que paso hace poco, empezó a reírse y capto la atención de la pelirroja.

¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Cat

Solo que… mi compañera de habitación se cree perro y tú eres un ''gato''

La sonrisa de Cat desapareció de inmediato – Los gatos arañan ¿sabías? Y lo hacen fuerte

Gracias

¿De qué?

Por defenderme

Para eso están las amigas

Tori sonrió junto con Cat y empezaron a caminar de nuevo – Tori.

Si

Quédate en mi habitación

Tori se la quedó mirando.

Jade… seguramente… planea algo

No le tengo miedo… bueno un poquito

…

Jade reía fuertemente dentro de su recamara, miraba la fotografía de Tori y le empezó a pasar la lengua – eres como un bistec – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Empezó a imaginarse a Tori vestida de carne – Tori…

* * *

><p><strong>segundo capitulo Amo a Jade Y a Tori pero no olvidemos a Cat :3 <strong>

**Gracias a Todos por dejarme review y espero que me dejen uno porque si no lo hacen Jade los mordera XD**


	3. Sueño-Recuerdo

Ella estaba intranquila, se estaba moviendo en su cama por culpa de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, recordar todo eso hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

~Sueño de Jade~

Recostada en su pieza con esperanzas de ver a su madre, tenía un hermoso vestido de flores y una hermosa cola de caballo, Jade estaba feliz porque ese día 6 años, solo le quedaba esperar a su madre para escuchar de ella ''feliz cumpleaños''.

Sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió en la pequeña casa, la sonrisa de Jade al ver a su madre era la misma que le hacía todos los días, pero esta era aún más especial que las anteriores.

-¿Qué me miras? – Le pregunto su madre con desinterés –

Jade no quiso decir nada, solo negó con la cabeza y pensó que su madre estaba molestándola para luego hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

Su madre paso por su lado como lo hacía comúnmente y subió para darse la ducha – Hay comida en la refrigeradora – Sonó como una pregunta, pero en realidad no lo era.

-creo que si – contesto la niña de cabello negro.

Jade quería llorar, pero no iba a hacer tal cosa en ese momento, ella siempre fue una chica que no demostraba sus sentimientos ante nadie.

Tomo el oso de felpa que la esperaba en la mesa y lo miro con ilusión – Hola – Le dijo

No se iba a engañar a si misma hablando con oso de peluche, sabía perfectamente que un oso no hablaba y jamás le iba a entender, de todas maneras agarro al oso dándole un abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas, ese abrazo quería dárselo a su madre al escuchar el feliz cumpleaños.

Escucho a su madre bajar y soltó el oso de felpa, no iba a ser golpeada por su madre tal y como lo hizo una vez que la vio con el osito.

-¿Otra vez con ese oso? – Pregunto Indignada - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Eso no es real – dijo y camino hasta la refrigeradora.

Jade era incapaz de decirle algo a su madre, la última vez que lo hizo su madre la mordió tan fuerte que la hizo sangrar y mientras lo hacía le decía ''al que te haga daño muérdelo… al que te fastidie muérdelo'' ''yo lo hago contigo por lo mismo''.

Esas frases le dolieron tanto, y todo eso fue porque Jade no quiso hacerle un masaje.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se había vuelto de noche y su madre estaba dormida en el sofá, no quiso despertarla por miedo que sentía y se fue hasta su recamara, ella no iba a hacer nada al respecto, nadie la felicito y lo que más le dolía era que ni su madre lo hizo, tal vez si tuviera un padre lo fuese hecho, pero ella nunca supo de él.

Tampoco tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero eso no la deprimía, nunca en su vida había tenido una.

Empezó a escuchar las gotas de lluvia en el techo y frunció el ceño, lo que faltaba… lluvia.

Escucho los gritos de su madre desde abajo y salió de inmediato, su madre traía con ella una navaja y Jade sonrió - ¿Es una torta para el pastel? – Pregunto con ingenuidad

No, su madre tenía otros planes y eso lo noto cuando paso la navaja por el pelo de Jade – Te diré una cosa – susurro – Yo – la navaja estaba ahora en su pecho – Jamás te he querido.

Jade abrió la boca con tristeza - Mami – Dijo

-Que mami no que nada, yo no soy tu madre… tú no tienes madre

El llanto de Jade era similar a las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, eran tantas lagrimas que esos pequeños ojos empezaron a votar, Jade abrazo a su madre, seguía pensando que era una broma de mal gusto, una broma que le estaba haciendo para saber cuánto amaba a su madre.

-no me vengas con llantos, pendeja

-mamá

-No soy tu madre, mierda ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

Su madre reía a carcajadas con la mirada puesta en la cara de Jade – Tu… Por tu culpa… me abandono… te he criado por 6 malditos años y siempre que te veo me acuerdo de ese desgraciado que me dejo cuando se enteró de mi embarazo… simplemente… te odio.

Escuchar eso hizo que Jade llorara aún más, no tenía esperanzas de nada, nada de fiesta de cumpleaños, nada de pruebas de amor… era cierto, su madre le estaba diciendo la purita verdad en toda su cara.

La navaja que hasta hace poco descanso en la otra mano, paso a los dientes de Jade – Lo único lindo que tienes son estos dientes – Le dijo – Te daré un consejo… como mujer, úsalos para defenderte de los que te hacen daño… no importa si sangra y como la madre que te odia te daré otro busca tu felicidad… pero no creo que la encuentres.

Jade respiro hondo y no era capaz de decir otra palabra, no lograba hablar, no quería ver a esa mujer que estaba frente a ella, esa mujer que un día le dio la vida, no solo le estaba negando felicidad, sino también la odiaba… su propia madre se lo dijo.

-sé que no me odias… yo sé que no… sé que no lo haces – Las manos de Jade tocaron la navaja – sé que esta navaja es para cortar mi torta de cumpleaños y estás diciendo esto simplemente para ver cuánto te quiero.

Su madre volvió a reír – Tonta – Le dijo – Eres realmente tonta – su madre tenía la navaja en su cuello, se dio una cortada y miro a su hija – Feliz cumpleaños… Jade – termino de hablar y agarro de nuevo su navaja, pero esta vez se decapito completamente.

El cuerpo de su madre callo en sus piernas, Jade había visto eso con sus propios ojos y no fue capaz de hacer nada… empezó a gritar mientras salió a la calle en busca de ayuda y no encontraba a nadie en toda la calle, no había nada más que coches que pasaban rápidamente y que indigentes que trataban de esconderse para no mojarse en la ducha, por suerte vio un coche de oficiales y se paró en la mitad para que frenen.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaron el oficial que estaba en el puesto de conductor

-Mi mamá… está muerta

~Fin del sueño~

Jade abrió sus ojos cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, supo al instante que fue Tori quien salió por aquella puerta.

Detestaba con toda sus fuerzas ser despertada, pero por primera vez en su vida estaba feliz de que eso sucediera, no le gustaba tener ese tipo de recuerdos.

-Mamá – dijo en voz baja – solamente me odiabas porque… mi padre te abandono… ¿Nunca me quisiste?

Estar allí sentada no iba a encontrar respuestas y tampoco las iba a encontrar con ayuda de nadie – Tori… - ni siquiera supo porque Tori se le vino a la mente - ¿Por qué no me molesto cuando te veo?

…

Cat llego con una caja de libros y se los tendió a Tori, le mostro una sonrisa cuando la de pelo castaño lo agarro - ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Tori

-son algunos libros que necesitamos – Le contesto la Pelirroja – Tori… ¿Iras al campamento?

-¿Campamento? ¿Cuál campamento?

-el que organizamos todos los años… tendremos fogata, baños en los lagos y antes de irnos a dormir podremos contar historias de terror o hablar de chicos

A Tori no le pareció tan mala la idea asintió varias veces con la cabeza – Me gusta… pero nada de chicos – Dijo

-está bien sin chicos- Dijo riéndose- ¿Iras?

-De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo es?

-el próximo lunes

Caminaron juntas, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron la cara de Jade.

-¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto Cat

-Nada

Jade camino con rapidez y miraba a Tori cada vez que podía, no era capaz de decirle algo, solamente tenía miedo.

-Tori – suspiro

Tori miro el techo de la escuela, iba con Cat y la miro con una sonrisa – _Mamá… ¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí? Todos son amables, en especial ella… Cat… es demasiado linda… pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – _Pensó

Cat la miro confusa – Me estas mirando – Afirmo

-lo siento

-¿Es mi cabello?

-si… es hermoso

Rieron juntas en coro y se fueron a empezar sus clases.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos este es otro capitulo mas de mi nuevo fic bueno... no se si exagere en esto capitulo pero por favor no me odien... Solo que quería hacer algo realmente impactante diría yo... Bueno espero mis review y les agradezco a todos... TODOS los que leen y dejan review GRACIAS HASTA LA PRIXIMA <strong>


	4. Jade, Cat y Tori

Se quedaron todas las semanas despiertas hasta tarde solo para acomodar lo que necesitaban para ir a su campamento, la pelirroja fue la que más se esmeró en el tema, cuando le tocaba ir de campamento no daban clases por una semana y eso la ponía de un mejor humor.

Sentía esa felicidad, ya era de mañana y estaban a punto de irse para ese lugar tan lleno de vida. Por otro lado Tori estaba ansiosa de conocer el lugar, en su antigua escuela no organizaban esos eventos y si los hacían jamás se enteró o no se acordaba, no estaba segura, pero algo en su mente decía que era lo segundo.

Gritos de dolor se empezaron a escuchar, no era de suponerse, se trataba de Jade, pero esta vez no la estaba mordiendo.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Tori

-Es que… Jade me dijo… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Tori… Jade muerde duro

No tenían sentidos sus palabras, Jade solo le estaba pidiendo un favor y la chica ya estaba gritando como si le fuese pasado algo malo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tomo a Jade por el brazo y la guio hasta donde estaba sentada con cat, desde la semana pasada fue así, Tori empezó a andar con Jade.

En la escuela se la quedaban viendo y se preguntaban ¿Serán amigas? Aunque no lo creían si, Tori y Jade se habían convertido unas… ¿Buenas amigas? Ella no se lo creía, ya llevaba un mes en esa escuela y aún seguía sin entender porque su madre le pidió que estudiara allí.

Lo único que podía imaginarse era que, su madre se lo pidió solo porque allí estudio ella. Pero no podía ser eso, cuando su madre murió Tori se quedó en la casa de una chica que se convirtió en su hermana.

Llegaron, las cosas del lugar impresionaron a Tori y lo hizo notar con el grito de emoción que expreso.

-Tori – Hablo Jade tratando – Aquí tomamos baños al aire libre…

-¿Qué hay con eso? – Pregunto riéndose

-Las chicas nos bañamos en ropa interior – Añadió cat –

Tori abrió sus ojos y sonrió – Creo que me gusta este lugar.

No quiso ser demasiado obvia y empezó a caminar solo para tratar de alejar preguntas respecto a su comentario, Jade como buena perra sumisa que era la siguió y fue lo mismo para el gato de cabello rojo, la seguían a todos lados que iban.

Con tan solo imaginarse a Jade y a Cat completamente en ropa interior la hizo babear.

El maestro les pidió que se quedaran en una habitación solo las tres, las chicas estaban conformes de que no las separaran, por lo menos iban a tener dos camas las cuales iban a tratar de compartir de alguna manera.

-Tori dormirá conmigo – Dijo Cat

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Jade – El pelo de gato es malo – Dijo Riéndose

-Los perros tienen garrapatas

Desde que empezaron a andar con Tori las dos juntas, la rivalidad que tenían fue aumentando un poco, peleaban a cada rato, cuando venían en el autobús se daban codazos en la cintura, pero lo hacían de vez en cuando para que Tori no las cache.

Se decían cosas como, Tori es mi ama. Tori es la mejor. Tori es mía.

No entendían en lo absoluto lo que les estaba pasando, pero Tori se estaba convirtiendo en una persona completamente importante para ellas dos, para Jade eso era más que raro, por culpa de Tori no podía dormir y tampoco se podía concentrar en sus cosas, si se sentaba, en esa silla estaba Tori, si comía, Tori, si iba por algo de tomar la bebida se llamaba _**Tori`s**_ e incluso en las paredes estaba su cara.

Decidió vigilarla para ver si que era lo que Tori tenía y por esa razón empezó a vigilarla.

-Dejen de pelear – Dijo Tori – Dormiré sola y ustedes dormirán juntas

-¿Cómo crees que un perro y un gato se pueden juntar? – Pregunto Cat

-Deja de llamarte Gato – Dijo mirando a Cat enojada – Y Jade es Jade, no un perro.

Ellas dos sabían eso, pero en toda la escuela las llamaban de esa manera y estaban tan acostumbradas a ser llamadas así, que empezaron a hacerlo por sí mismas.

Si, querían a Tori, pero no la querían como una buena amiga, al menos Cat lo tenía claro, pero Jade no.

Jade salió de la recamara y dejo a la pelirroja junto con Tori para arreglar las cosas del campamento.

-Oye Tori – Dijo - ¿Puedo contarte algo?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes… como se siente el abrazo de una madre.

Tori no tenía idea de porque la pelirroja le preguntaba algo así, no tenía idea del porqué de la pregunta, pero lo iba a averiguar - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto intrigada.

-Yo… fui adoptada, mi madre murió en un accidente en el auto cuando yo tenía 5 años

-¿Y tu padre?

-Pues por mí ''culpa'' se murió mi madre… y el me abandono por eso.

¿Cómo podía un padre culpar a una inocente niña de eso? ¿Tenía la culpa de que su madre muriera? ¿Acaso cat controlaba el coche?

Tori estaba enojada de los hombres, todos eran iguales para ella, todos eran unos panzones con olor a simio que solo llegaban del trabajo para buscar sexo en la casa, hasta en las novelas y películas que veía con su madre lo notaba, cada vez que un chico en la escuela le hablaba Tori lo ignoraba, los hombres le generaban asco, repugnancia, rabia.

Nunca se imaginó estar con un hombre, tal vez por ese odio las chicas le parecían un poco más interesantes y llamativas.

-Mi madre… ella se murió el año pasado – Dijo – Siempre me abrazo… los abrazos de una madre son cálidos y sientes como si un ángel te cubriera – Tori se acercó a cat rodeándola con sus brazos – Y eso es porque… los abrazos de una madre son llenos de sinceridad.

Cat solo recibía abrazos de su madre adoptiva, la chica fue adoptaba por una pareja de lesbianas y aunque tuvo varios novios, era primera vez que se enamoraba de una mujer.

Amaba a sus madres, pero también amaba a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-¿Por qué tu padre creyó que tú la ''mataste''?

-Ese día estaba lloviendo – Dijo aun abrazando a Tori –

~Recuerdo~

Cat estaba detrás del coche de su madre, miraba por la ventana las gotas de lluvia y reía a carcajadas cuando escuchaba la voz de su madre, la mujer llevaba un gorrito rosa igual al de su hija y aprovecho que la luz del semáforo se puso en roja para ir a jugar con la pequeña niña.

Empezó a mostrarle la lengua y le hacía cosquillas en la barriguita - ¿Quién es la niña bonita? – Le pregunto – sus manos rozaron la carita de la pelirroja –

-Mamá – Dijo – Eres Hermosa, Te amo, mamita

-Yo te amo a ti

Un trueno destrozo por completo el semáforo, Cat lanzo un grito del susto, su madre no supo como pero su cinturón de seguridad se lo arranco con muchas fuerzas, salto hasta la parte trasera del auto y al hacerlo noto que un gran poster iba a caer en su coche, si llegaba a su coche y empezaba a conducir iba a hacer demasiado tarde, solo le dio tiempo de tomar a su niña y sacarla por la ventana que ya estaba abierta.

Cat solo se levantó del suelo en el que cayo y vio el coche de su madre completamente destrozado, estaba tan maltratado – Mamá - Dijo

Muchos otros coches que se salvaron cruzaban alrededor sin molestar bajarse, solo uno que era de color verde se bajó.

-señora – dijo – ayúdeme… mi madre se quedó allí metida – Dijo – Ayúdeme a sacarla

~Fin del recuerdo~

Aún estaban abrasadas, Tori no sabía eso de cat, aunque también fue abandonada por su padre y su madre también murió, ellas tenían algo en común y esa cosa seguramente las iba a unir más. – Mi padre – Dijo Tori – También me abandono

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicos perdon por tardar en actualizar (Falta de inspiracion) Queria hacer algo mejor para el capitulo pero estoy deprimido :( no se que me pasa si gustan pueden pasarse a mi nueva historia esta en wattpad <strong>

** 84691020-brisa-de-diciembre-cap-1**

**les agradeceria si la leen **

**Hasta la proxima!**

**No olviden sus review **

**Pregunta ¿Quien tuvo la peor infancia?**

**¿Jade o Cat? **


	5. Confucion

Lo había planeado desde que llegaron al campamento, pero no era capaz de hacerlo porque pensaba que nunca se los iban a aceptar, prefería guardarlos bajo su almohada a esperar que se dañen o Cat los descubra cuando los huela, Jade compro esos chocolates y quería dárselos a Tori, pero ¿Cómo le iba a decir? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Por qué se los iba a dar? Era realmente difícil, nunca en su vida ha dado un regalo y tampoco los ha recibido, pero ¿Por qué no dárselos? Se iban a desperdiciar y era mejor regalarlos, pero no podía hacerlo.

Se levantó de su cama y dejo los chocolates bajo la almohada, no los iba a sacar al menos que Tori o Cat los huelan. – Creo que – Dijo pero se quedó callada cuando la puerta se abrió.

Era Tori, quería lanzarse en ella y empezarle a decir cosas, las cuales no se atrevía, pasaba lo mismo con los chocolates, por más caros que fueron no se atrevía a dárselos.

Tori le hablo por quinta vez y Jade solo asentía con la cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer ante las palabras de Tori.

-Oye, Perro – Noto la presencia de Cat - ¿No escuchas? Tori te está preguntando si vas a bañarte.

-Jade no es un perro – Dijo Tori - ¿Y qué dices?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y miro a Cat - ¿Te gusta el agua? – Pregunto admirada - ¿Desde cuándo a los gatos les gusta?

Triunfo, la cara de ofensa que puso Cat se lo hizo saber, por lo menos si podía molestar a Cat y eso le parecía extraño, podía hablar con Cat o con cualquier chica del instituto si quisiera o si no le temieran, pero por alguna razón no podía ni siquiera hablarle a Tori ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Qué tenía Tori?

Su cara se puso roja, Tori se estaba cambiando delante de ella y no fue capaz de seguir mirándola, sus ojos se cerraron y se giró para dirigirse al baño que tenían en esa recamara.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente - ¿Ya podemos irnos? – Pregunto desde adentro.

Cat y Tori dijeron si desde afuera y Jade salió de inmediato, siguió a las dos chicas, realmente hacia frio, era casi de noche y ya no podía echarse para atrás - ¿Por qué no mejor nos bañamos en el baño del cuartito? – Pregunto general.

-Porque queremos bañarnos al aire libre – Contesto Tori y se quedó paralizada.

Dentro del lago en el que estaban se empezaron a relajar, Cat reía a carcajadas mientras Tori nadaba de diferentes maneras graciosas, Jade miraba a las dos algo confusa, no tenía ni ideas de lo que le pasaba con Tori, pero lo iba a averiguar – Minerva – Dijo Jade - ¿La recuerdas?

Cat abrió la boca, asintió mientras seguía mirando a Tori y la lanzo al agua – cierra la boca – Dijo moviendo los labios pero esta vez miraba a Jade –

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Jade en voz alta - ¿Acaso te molesta que la mencione?

-Jade. Solamente, no quiero hablarle – Se puso frente a Jade –

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Pregunto poniéndose más seria de lo que estaba.

Empezaron a escuchar a Tori gritar, no se atrevieron a tocarla porque pensaron que era una broma, pero al ver que no salía Jade fue la primera en entrar, luego entro Cat, el cuerpo de Tori no estaba en ningún lado - ¿Tori? – Pregunto Cat - ¿Tori? ¿Dónde estás?, buscaban el cuerpo de Tori por todas partes, entraban y salían pero por más que buscaban no lo encontraban.

-Salte – Grito Jade – Los gatos no saben nadar

-No es momento para molesta – Gruño Cat – Estamos buscando a Tori.

-Te lo digo para que vallas por ayuda. No podemos solas

Aunque era difícil dejar a Tori, Jade tenía razón, salir y buscar ayuda mientras que la otra se quedaba a buscar a Tori. ¿Por qué estaba a punto de salir? Se preguntó a sí misma y tomo del hombro – Ve tú – Dijo seriamente.

No, Jade estaba incluso más preocupada y asustada que Cat no se iba a salir del lago y buscar una ayuda mientras que la cat se quedaba buscando el desaparecido cuerpo de Tori.

Al no saber cuál de las dos iba a salir, decidieron seguir buscando, pero no la encontraban.

Jade pareció verla, cuando se introdujo hasta el fondo y si era Tori, con ayuda de Cat logro sacarla, se alegró, estaba viva lo supo cuando el pulso de Tori seguía palpitando.

Jade a darle golpecitos en el estómago y Cat la ayudaba. – Tori – Empezó a Gritar Jade – Tori Vega, te ordeno que despiertes.

Respiración boca a boca, se lo explicaron una vez en las clases que tomo gracias a sus dos madres, Cat se inclinó y sin más pensar puso su boca en Tori.

Tori empezó a reaccionar, cuando abrió los ojos su respiración fue algo agitada – Jade – Susurro –

La levantaron del suelo y se fueron directo a la enfermería.

Dentro de la enfermería les pidieron que salieran, Jade y Cat se miraban con tanto desdén, sus cuerpos tiritaban del frio y no les importaba, solo querían saber una sola cosa y esa era esperar a Tori, querían ver si estaba bien o si por lo menos tenía algo.

La enfermera se asomó por la puerta e indicó que entraran – Tori Vega – Dijo – Por suerte tiene una capacidad pulmonar muy buena, tanto que soporto esos 2 minutos dentro del agua.

No eran capaces de hablar, Tori estaba dormida profundamente – Pasara la noche aquí – Volvió a decir la enfermera – Eso es todo, váyanse y cámbiense se resfriaran – Fue lo último que quiso decir y cerró la puerta cuando salieron de la enfermería.

Iban caminando y no decían nada, estaban más que enojadas y si, era cierto ambas escucharon cuando Tori dijo Jade y además de todo eso, se sentían incomodas, primero Cat coloco sus labios en Tori y segundo la llamo Jade ¿Por qué la llamaría así?

No se atrevían a preguntarlo, ambas tenían la misma pregunta, pero ninguna de las dos tiene la respuesta.

Se cambiaron, estaban un poco bien al ya saber que Tori estaba bien y lo único que querían era dormir para poder ver a Tori.

Esa mañana Jade tenía los chocolates en sus manos, estaba frente a la enfermería y entro, se quedó viendo a Tori y empezó a reírse –Le dijiste mi nombre a Cat – Susurro - ¿Por qué?

Tori estaba dormida, no iba a despertarla solo para hacerle esa pregunta, dejo los chocolates en la mesita y se salió rápidamente.

…

Ya se había despertado, empezó a sobarse los ojos porque todavía los tenia cansados, recordó lo que le paso la noche anterior y eso le incomodo, cuando quiso levantarse la enfermera que acabo de entrar no se lo permitió.

Tori obedeció y miro a la mesita donde la enfermera le coloco un poco de agua - ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto confusa - ¿Me trajeron chocolates?

La enfermera se encogió de hombros, no supo quién entro y quien salió – Acabo de llegar – Dijo

-Buenos días – Reconoció la voz de inmediato - ¿Qué tal? – Cat entro a ver a Tori y le sonrió – Veo que estas bien.

Tori también recordó cuando llamo a Cat por el nombre de Jade, prefirió fingir demencia y sonrió – Gracias – Dijo – Los chocolates… se ven deliciosos.

Cat miro la cajita de chocolates, no los puso ella, pero tampoco sabía quién los puso – Está bien – Dijo - ¿Te gustaron? Quise dártelos, pero estabas dormida.

Tori se puso a un lado y dejo que la pelirroja se siente, esta obedeció y empezaron a reírse de las cosas que decía la enfermera.

…

-Trina – Llamo un hombre con cara llena de ira – ¿Dices que no iras a la escuela? – Pregunto su voz estaba llena de rabia y miraba a su hija con esa misma –

-Pero, papi – Dijo la otra chica – Odio esa escuela

-Odias todo – Dijo el hombre – Iras a la escuela, quieras o no… es una orden.

Trina asintió con la cabeza, ya su padre se lo había dicho y era lo único que tenía, su padre. Aunque a veces este le haga enojar. – Extraño a mamá – dijo casi llorando

-Y yo – Contesto – Cariño, por favor… ve a la escuela – Su tono de voz y se escuchó más sensible - ¿Si?

Un suspiro departe de Trina – Ok

…

Jade lo había escuchado todo, Tori se había tragado completita las mentiras de la pelirroja, no iba a entrar y empezar a desmentir las palabras de Cat, no tenía pruebas y eso le avergonzaba demasiado – Gata astuta – Dijo -

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Actualice hasta ahora, lo siento :3 Chicos aqui les traje este sensual capitulo que espero que les haya gustado :D Bueno dejen review <strong>

**por cierto, quiero agradecer a TODOS los que me dajaron review y a los que siguen la historia me hacen sonreir y cada vez que los veo :3 nos vemos en el otro capitulo, la llegada de Trina xD que ideas tienen? **


	6. Aviso

Buenas tardes, días o noches, pues depende de a qué horas leyeron este aviso, pues me quede sin internet y no tengo donde actualizar, (cuando no tengo Internet me enojo mucho) cuando el Internet me regrese juro juradito que volveré a actualizar . Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas y esperen el gran siguiente capítulo donde aparece Trina – Las cosas se pondrán interesantes - Los quiero gracias por sus Review, favoritos y seguidores Kisses


	7. El nuevo

Se encontraba mirando hacia enfrente sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas al recordar a su madre, en verdad la extrañaba y lo peor de todo es que estaba comenzando a sentirse sola. Sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, se giró para verle la cara y este le mostro una sonrisa amable – Todos te están esperando – Le dijo el chico de cabello negro, ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo en el que estaba sentado – Soy Beck – Le dijo este y ella le importo un rábano su nombre –

-Soy Tori – Esta solamente contesto por pura decencia - Gracias – Empezó a caminar y sintió como ese chico la estaba siguiendo - ¿Qué quieres? – Se detuvo para mirar al pelinegro –

-Eres linda – Le dijo este y se le acerco aún más –

-G-Gracias – titubeo y se caminó un paso hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que no había nadie alrededor y su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente – Tu… ¿Qué quieres? – Volvió a preguntar mientras que el chico le tocaba la cara –

-Eres realmente bella – Su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte–

-Emm… - Se quedó callada buscando palabras adecuadas y le mostro una sonrisa amable – Gracias – Era lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Se dispuso a caminar, pero sentía la mirada del tal Beck puesta en su espalda, si, estaba muerta del miedo y eso le paso por haber salido del cuarto y alejarse de todas, cuando vio la cabeza roja acercarse un leve respiro profundo se le escapo, seguido de una sonrisa enorme y un abrazo de parte de la pelirroja – Estaba preocupada – Dijo esta - ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el bosque – Contesto sin pensar – Quise ver que tal es eso – Sonrió y empezaron a caminar, Tori no dejaba de pensar en ese chico que le dijo esas palabras, no por eso le iba a gustar, pero se estaba sintiendo realmente extraña. – Hola – Saludo a Jade y esta arqueo sus ojos –

-¿Hola qué? – Fue lo que contesto mirando a Tori que estaba tan pálida que parecía un cadáver - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida? ¿Haz comido algo?

Tori solo levanto los hombros en señal de _que importa _y entro a la recamara que les tocaba, llevaban solamente 3 días allí y les estaban pareciendo una inmensa y torturada eternidad, la pelirroja siguió a Tori y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrió y se le dejo ver un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-¡Tienes hoyuelos! – Dijo Tori olvidándose de lo que le paso y le toco el hoyuelo a Cat – Te ves linda así –

Jade entro y las miro a ambas un tanto furiosa – Ten cuidado – Dijo fulminándolas con la mirada – Los gatos son traicioneros – Dijo esto y maulló como un gato pasando sus dedos por la cara de la pelirroja –

Cat ladro como un perro – No todos los perros son fieles –

Se quedaron mirando como fieras y lo dejaron de hacer cuando Tori empezó a reírse – Los chocolates estuvieron deliciosos – Dijo Tori

Jade miro con una sonrisa oculta a Tori – Gracias Cat – Olvido eso y le dolieron las palabras que salieron de la castaña –

-Tori… sobre eso… umm… - La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior – no, no es nada…. – Sonrió de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos – De nada….

Tori asintió con la cabeza – El día esta hermoso – Dijo - ¿Vamos a caminar un rato? ¿Un paseo? – Pregunto y las animo con una sonrisa –

-Yo voy – Dijo Jade – Los gatos son perezosos Cat se queda

-Tengo energías de sobra – Dijo la taheña y le tendió la mano a Tori con una sonrisa –

-No toques su mano – Vocifero Jade – Esa mano es mía – Jade se le adelanto a Cat –

-Creo que tienes agarrar esta – Tori levanto la otra mano y Cat solo la tomo –

Cuando estaban en un lugar del campamento, se quedaron viendo a las otras chicas mientras corrían, Tori se levantó y se acercaron a una cascada - ¿Nos tiramos? – Pregunto desafiándolas con la mirada –

-Te estabas ahogando – Dijo Cat - ¿Y quieres tirarte a nadar?

-Que importa

-Yo si quiero – Dijo Jade – Tori… los gatos odian el agua

Una risotada más de parte de Tori, en verdad se estaba acostumbrando a las peleas salvajes de Cat y de Jade. Agarro la cuerda que estaba cerca a ella y se balanceo mientras se reía, cuando la cuerda se detuvo la soltó y cayó al rio gritando de la emoción - ¿Quién sigue? – Pregunto desde abajo y la que estaba cayendo era Jade – Que valiente – Le dijo y levanto una ceja, se quedaron viendo fijamente y la tentación estaba creciendo, Tori se acercó a Jade y acerco su rostro al de la pelinegra – Eres linda – Le dijo y Jade se sonrojo completamente –

-Tu eres linda – No era la voz de Jade, era la voz del chico que se encontró hace unas horas, se acercó a Tori y sonrió – Eres linda tu… - Señalo a Tori – Ella no – Esta vez señaló a Jade

Los gritos de la pelirroja lo interrumpieron y esta lo primero que hizo al caer fue darle un abrazo a Beck – Beck – Dijo animadamente - ¿Dónde estabas? – Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza para que el cabello no le estorbe -

-Se sacudió al igual que los gatos – Dijo Jade

Pero ignoraron el comentario – Vine a ver a mis padres – Dijo el pelinegro y sonrió – Tu amiga es hermosa – Susurro en el oído de Cat –

-Lo siento amigo – Susurro Cat nuevamente – Ella es mía, busca la tuya – Beck abrió la boca y su cabello largo se lo hecho hacia atrás –

-Los gatos no pueden estar con ella – Dijo mirándola con desdén - En cambio los leones como yo – toco su pecho con el dedo índice y rugió al igual que un león – La podemos proteger de todo –

Maldita sea, Tori bajo su mirada, lo primero que pensó fue _¿Atraigo a los huma-animales? _– Chicos – Dijo poniéndose de pie – Cat no es un gato – Dijo y empezó a secar su cabello con las manos – Jade no es un perro y tú no eres un león – Frunció el ceño y salió del agua cuando sintió la mano de Beck en su hombro –

-Yo te cuidare – Le dijo – Los leones cuidan a sus hembras –

Tori abrió sus ojos como platos y quedo :O de lo asombrada que estaba - ¿WHAT? – Dijo algo confusa - ¿Yo tu hembra? – Levanto su ceja y empezó a negar con la cabeza – Nunca

-Me gustan las fieras – Dijo y Tori volvió a arquear sus ojos – Así difíciles –

Tori entrecerró sus ojos – Jade, Cat, Hora de irnos – Llamo a sus amigas y estas la siguieron de inmediato –

-Tori – Grito Beck poniéndose la melena hacia atrás – Tendremos hijos y los cuidaras mientras yo busque la comida –

-Está bien leoncito – Dijo haciéndole creer que iba a hacer cierto todo eso –

Entraron a la recamara con lentitud para asegurarse de que no las vean y se cambiaron lo más rápido que pudieron, se acostaron en la cama para descansar y se empezaron a reír cuando recordaron a Beck - ¿Un león? – Dijo Tori –

-Beck es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida – Dijo Cat – Él es sobrino de mi madre – Cat todavía tenía el cabello húmedo y lo sacudió mojando a Jade –

-Tranquila – Dijo secándose – Tienes un amigo que se cree león – Se empezó a reír – Tu eres una gata, dos felinos – Empezó a reírse y Tori la coreo – Con razón se llevan tan bien –

Cat la fulmino con la mirada - ¿Minerva? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido y Jade asintió –

-¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Tori –

-Ella en realidad se llama Trina, pero le decimos así porque es malvada – Empezó hablando Cat - Y pues… era la novia mía y luego la de Jade

¿Qué? ¿Novia? ¿Compartieron novias? Y esa chica llevaba el nombre de Trina o Minerva – Ella nos torturaba – Jade empezó a mirar con tristeza – Tori… ¿Tu nos aras lo mismo? – Quiso preguntarle, prefirió pensarlo.

…

Llevaba un vestido negro, un sombrero en su cabeza como el de los vaqueros y unas botas de cuero, en su mano llevaba un látigo y empezó a caminar con tranquilidad, se quedó mirando la foto que estaba pegada a la pared de la recamara – Jade – Susurro con una sonrisa – Cat – Volvió a decir y se mordió el labio inferior - ¿Dónde están? – sus ojos se entrecerraron y suspiro mientras lanzaba un ladrido y un maullido – Voy a jugar con ustedes –

* * *

><p><strong>lamento haber tardado tanto, espero que les haya gustado el Cap<strong>

**va a dedicado a F3rN4nD4, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y los que leyeron igual :D **

**gracias por los comentarios de verdad**

**les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que la navidad la hayan pasado increible :D nos vemos pronto!**


	8. Trina

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y susurro en voz baja, la pelirroja llevaba un vestido de color rosa y sonrió al ver que su amigo se le estaba acercando – Beck – Le dijo abrazándolo –

El pelinegro lanzo un rugido similar al de un león y se sentó mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿Dónde está Tori? – Pregunto levantando las cejas –

La sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Cat desapareció de inmediato – Dios – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Apenas la conociste ayer – Se sentó en la silla de al lado y empezó a reírse –

-¿Y eso qué? – Beck miro a Cat

-Tori es mía – Cat sonrió

-¿Qué dices? – Esa era Jade apenas llegando – Tori no es tuya –

La pelirroja empezó a reírse fuertemente y se levantó parándose frente a la ''canina'' - ¿Entonces es tuya? – La pelirroja miro fijamente a Jade y se quedó así hasta que Beck se levantó –

-Tori es una mujer – Beck toco su cabello y se acercó hasta donde estaba la ''canina con la felina'' – Por lo tanto es mía

Jade y Cat se quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos, empezaron a reírse y luego se dieron un abrazo, acto que les pareció demasiado extraño a todo los que los estaban mirando, ellas sabían perfectamente que Tori era el tipo de persona que le gustaban las mujeres – Tori jamás se fijara en ti – Dijo la pelirroja de primero – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que Tori es Les…? – Se quedó callada cuando la peli castaño se acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-¿De qué hablan? – La chica no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro - ¿Hablaban de mí? - Sonrió picara -

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Por qué hablaríamos de ti? – Jade se sentó en el lugar en el que estaba Cat –

-Se quedaron callados cuando vine – Esta vez miraba a Beck y se molestó con tan solo verlo, pero no lo demostró – Beck – Dijo y sonrió fingidamente –

Esa sonrisa era tan falsa que podía reconocerse – Si odias tanto mi presencia dímelo – Dijo fingiendo enojo –

-No, no es eso

-Chicas… - La pelirroja hablo y capto la atención de todos – Creo que es hora de irnos – señalo a la mujer que se les acercaba, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era un mechón de color negro -

-Señorita Devora Cabeza –

Aguantaron la risa al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer, no eran capaz de reírse de aquella mujer - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunto dejando salir algunas gotitas de saliva - ¿Acaso se ríen porque estoy calva?

Cat negó con la cabeza – No – Dijo y al hablar no soporto por lo que soltó una risotada que se escuchó por toda la cafetería - Es que su nombre es devora cabeza – No soporto más y cayó al suelo –

-Cat – Tori se inclinó – La señorita Cabeza está enojada –

Se apagó su risa, había hecho enojar a su profesora de educación física ¿Ahora qué será de su vida? Miro a su maestra poniéndose de pie y el sudor en su frente no se hizo esperar –

-Madre – Dijo Beck –

¿Acaso escucharon bien? Aquella mujer era la madre de Beck – No te enojes con ellas – Sonrió de oreja a oreja y le guiño un ojo – Son mis amigas –

Su madre puso los ojos como plato y sonrió - ¡DIOS SANTO! – Grito y de nuevo esas bolitas de saliva cayeron en sus rostros – Tienes amigas – Dio un golpe brusco en el hombro de su hijo – Ahora si – La melena que le decoraba su calva cabeza se le hecho hacia tras – Me voy…

-¿Es tu madre? - Pregunto Jade –

-Si… es mi madre

El silencio reino por un segundo, pero fue interrumpido con la risa de la pelirroja – Leoncito – Miro a Beck guiñándole el ojo – Tu madre es calva –

Una mirada asesina, suficiente para hacer que Cat tiemble – Miau – Maulló con los ojos en Beck –

-Tranquila – Murmuro Tori en su oído – Tranquila –Se estaba acostumbrando a tratarlos como animales aunque no le gustaba, Cat, Jade y el nuevo… Beck eran humanos y eso lo tenía claro, pero al ver como son estos no tuvo de otra que aceptarlos como son - ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto a Beck -

-¿No hay cariños para mí?

…

-¿Cuándo se acabara ese maldito campamento? – Vocifero furiosa la ''hiena'' – Ya estoy cansada de esperar – Trina agarro un vaso de vidrio del estante del director y lo lanzo al suelo – Quiero que vengan aquí… Ya mismo –

El director sonrió de oreja a oreja – Tranquila – Dijo levantándose –

-Mira calvito no me voy a calmar – Trina suspiro – Quiero que vengan las estudiantes YA

-El sábado… - Suspiro igualmente y volvió a su lugar – Espera hasta el sábado –

-Si no están aquí el sábado – LO miro amenazante – Despídete de esta escuela de mierda –

Eso le faltaba, tenía una amenaza de parte de la chica más rica de L.A ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cancelar todo podría ser algo bueno, pero no les iba a hacer es a sus estudiantes… no era capaz de hacerlo. – Lo estarán – Fue lo último que dijo y solo escucho la puerta de la dirección cerrarse con brusquedad –

…

Una risa fue la respuesta que recibió – Beck – Tori tomo la mejilla del pelinegro – Eres una belleza de verdad – Mordió su labio inferior – Pero ya tengo alguien que me gusta – Tori sonrió y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus lindas mejillas, las cuales fueron agarradas por Beck –

-Eres tan linda – Sonrió y las apretó con fuerzas – No importa si te gusta alguien – Lamio sus labios y soltó un rugido – Te voy a conquistar… ya verás…

-¡OYE! – Jade quito bruscamente Beck de Tori y su mirada llena de furia hizo que todos los observadores se acercaran a la mesa –

Solo se escuchaban las frases _pelea, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡OH ES JADE LA PERRO Y EL GUAPETON DE BECK! _

-Si la vuelves a tocar – Trina sonrió tétricamente – Esos lindos ojos tuyos… no verán la luz del día –

-Que miedo – Dijo Beck - ¿Qué me morderás? -

Todos abrieron la boca y decían algo como _ehhh, vamos amigo. _Jade abrió sus manos las cerro, tomo una nuez que estaba cerca y la destruyo dejándola caer en el suelo en trozos – ¿Quieres terminar así? – Esa risa que le congelo la sangre apareció de nuevo –

…

Bostezo por el aburrimiento, saco una zanahoria de su bolsillo y miro a Trina que se acercaba enojada – Allí viene la hiena – Dijo el chico de piel morena - ¿Qué querrá?

-Yo que se viejo – El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y miro a Trina con una sonrisa – Señorita –

-¿Qué mierda quieres Rex? – Movió su cabellera hacia atrás y sentó a Rex en donde estaba con un golpe en su estómago – Deja de llamarme señorita – Volvió a Gritar y miro hasta donde Andre - ¿Enserio? – Pregunto quitándole la zanahoria – No eres un maldito conejo – Rompió la zanahoria en dos trozos y lanzo al suelo – ¿Dónde está Robbie?

-Allí – Señalo Rex

Trina miro y quedo boquiabierta – Por dios – Dijo negando con la cabeza. - ¿Tu qué? – Le pregunto separándolo de la pared –

-Las lagartijas nos gusta estar pegadas a la pared –

Trina puso su mano en la frente, por dios se estaba empezando a volver loca de verdad saco el látigo que tenía en su bolsillo y dio un golpe a Robbie en la espalda – NO ERES UNA MALDITA LAGARTIJA – Otro golpe y lo hizo caer en el suelo – ¿Alguien más se cree un pinche animal?

…

Descansaba en su cama, era lo único que la ponía un poco tranquila en ese ruidoso lugar, la pelea que casi se formaba fue detenida gracias a Sikowitz un maestro de la escuela varonil que apenas se enteró que también estaba en el campamento. La puerta se abrió, era Jade West quien entraba como perro regañado, se sentó al lado de Tori y aún tenía la cabeza agachada – Tori – Dijo y la levanto, una sonrisa en su rostro lloroso - ¿Me quieres?

-Sí, te quiero

Abrió sus ojos asombrada, nunca había escuchado esa palabra, _si, te quiero, _esa palabra la hizo soltar más lágrimas – Tori… mi madre no me quería… Tori… ¿Tu madre te quiere? ¿Cómo es el cariño de una madre? ¿Podrías explicarme?

Recordó cuando Cat le hizo la misma pregunta y cuando le dijo su doloroso pasado – Mí madre murió el año pasado – Tori sonrió y limpio las lágrimas de Jade –

-La mía murió a la edad de 6 años – Empezó a llorar nuevamente –

Tori se acercó a ella, no quiso preguntarle sobre cómo murió, aunque no sabía cómo paso, si sabía que fue doloroso como para verla llorar de esa manera – Tori… eres hermosa…

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA DE NUEVO! ACTUALIZACION POR FIN (?) ME EXTRAÑARON OK NO NADIE ME EXTRAÑO xD ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO #JORIRULES :3 BUENO EMMM F3rN4ND4 SOY UN CHICO xD POR LO TANTO ES AUTOR Y NO AUTORA JAJAJAJ <strong>

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A NUNZIO GUERRERO QUE POR CIERTO AMO TU FIC 3 **

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION Y ESPERO SUS REVIEW MIS AMORES **

**OTRA COSA ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO SENSACIONAL EN LAS FIESTAS DE AÑO NUEVO ! **

**KISSES EN LA CO**


	9. Me gusta

_Tori… eres hermosa. _Todavía seguía pensando en esa palabra que Jade le había dicho, pero aunque la tenía allí frente a sus ojos, no era capaz de contestarle algo ¿Qué le iba a decir? Suspiro mordiéndose su labio inferior y sonrió con un color carmesí en sus mejillas – Tu igual – Contesto y la otra chica solo bajo su mirada avergonzada. ¿Dijo algo malo?

-Yo no lo soy – Fue lo que dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – Pregunto Tori agarrándola del brazo y Jade abrió sus ojos como plato –

-¿Por qué me tocas así? – Pregunto - ¿Acaso quieres hacerme daño?

Lanzo a Tori en la cama y la miro con el ceño fruncido, no pensó las cosas y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba arriba de Tori… estaba a punto de morderla pero se detuvo cuando el rostro de Tori le hizo dar cuenta que tenía miedo – Lo siento – Susurro y se quitó de arriba de Tori. –No…no…no me toques – Jade se encontraba en la puerta a punto de salir, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el pelinegro, hizo una mueca con su boca y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto Tori, todavía seguía acostada en la cama sin poder moverse, aunque no estaba asustada, si se impresiono con la reacción de Jade ¿Por qué actuó así? ¿Qué es lo que le hizo?

-¿Es cierto que falta poco para que se vayan? – Pregunto y pasó hacia dentro, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó al lado de Tori – Tori… yo no quiero que te vayas – Dijo el ''león'' –Tori yo te amo –

Tori levanto una ceja, se lo quedo mirando por un segundo y se sentó de inmediato. – Acabas de conocerme – Dijo y el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-Yo te escojo a ti Tori – Dijo y señalo el lugar en el que tiene su corazón – Tori… no quieres quedarte conmigo – No era una pregunta, Tori le mostro una sonrisa, la cual reflejo incomodidad.

-Eres muy guapo… pero – Puso su mano en su nuca- No – Contesto, el pelinegro solo bajo su cara y empezó a caminar hasta que se desapareció de la habitación, ella solo quería saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Jade y porque el motivo de su reacción? No era la primera vez que la tocaba… pero ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera?

…

Estaba sentada mirando a todas las chicas que podía, en sus manos estaba una lata de soda la cual fue triturada por sus manos cuando no quedo nada – Tráeme otra – Ordeno a una chica que estaba a su lado, la otra chica solo se levantó y fue directo a comprar otra soda para Jade.-

-¿Por qué actúas así? – Pregunto una voz familiar para sus oídos.

-Porque me da la gana – Contesto y sintió como la pelirroja se le recostaba en la espalda - ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Pregunto, pero la taheña solo suspiro profundo.

-Desde que Tori llego… tú… has cambiado – Dijo y se quedó callada, como Jade no dijo nada continuo – Antes eras una chica gris, preferías estar sola en tu habitación y solo salías para dar las clases. Ni siquiera a esto venias, pero llego Tori y cambiaste.

Jade empezó a reírse y la chica de cabello rubio a la que le ordeno la bebida llego – Largo – Le grito, esta solo se fue corriendo sin dejar la bebida. – Tori… ella no sé qué me hizo – Trago saliva y retiro su espalda, haciendo que la taheña caiga al suelo. - ¿Tu también sientes lo mismo? – Pregunto y Cat asintió con la cabeza. – No lo hagas – Cat no entendió lo que Jade quiso decir con ese _**no lo hagas. **_Solo abrió sus ojos y su boca. – Yo igual siento lo mismo. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. – No quiero que la toques…

Cat la miro desafiante, negó con la cabeza y suspiro – No dejare que la toques – Dijo la taheña y se levantó del suelo – ¿Crees que ella es Minerva? – Su mirada no desaparecía.

-No – Contesto de inmediato – Y se llamaba Trina…. – Jade bajo su cara, Cat la levanto con su mano y la miro a los ojos, poniendo una cara de felina.

-Tú o Yo… ¿Quién ganara? – Pregunto la taheña – Los gatos… también saben luchar.

Jade no dijo nada, solo espero a que Cat se fuera y se la quedo viendo, aunque su sonrisa no desaparecía – Vamos a ver quién es la mejor – Grito y Cat se voltio a mirarla –

…

Ya se le estaba haciendo desesperante esperar tanto, solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que fue a visitar a su director y todavía seguía esperando por la llegada de las chicas - ¿Cuándo mierda llegaran? – Pregunto y sikowitz la observo con una sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que aún falta – Contesto de mala manera –

Trina se impresiono y agarro por la corbata a sikowitz llevándolo hasta unos escasos centímetros de su rostro. – Mira calvito, espero que sea cierto – Dijo levantando sus cejas – O si no… - Empezó a reírse, lo soltó y salió de la oficina.

No había ni siquiera visto las otras recamaras, así que empezó a verlas una por una, en cada habitación que veía salía de inmediato ya que las chicas no le parecían para nada atractivas – Habitación 300 – Dijo y metió la llave que tenía en su mano.

Entro en esta y lo primero que vio fue una foto de la taheña – Cat – Dijo sonriente – Cat Valentine, aun sigues estudiando aquí – Había pensando por un momento que no estaba en esa escuela, pero cuando vio su foto pegada en la pared supo de inmediato que sí.

Salió de inmediato, había otra foto, pero el rostro no lo reconoció - ¿Habitación 304? – Dijo cuando llego a esta.

Hizo lo mismo que hizo con la otra, entro, y vio el mismo rostro que vio en las otras habitaciones ¿Qué? ¿Por qué todas tienen una foto de esa chica? Fue lo que pensó mientras se acercaba al mencionado retrato, la observo por un momento, la chica era bella, mejillas lindas, ojos lindos, sonrisa linda, cabello lindo - ¿Quién es ella? – Se preguntó a sí misma, para su sorpresa vio en la cama el nombre _jade West _– También estas aquí - Sonrió – Las perras como tú no tienen otro lugar a donde ir – Se sentó en la cama, cerro sus ojos al sentir el aroma de Jade, era Jade, su Jade, a la que torturaba sin compasión, a la que muchas veces golpeaba con su látigo o castigaba cuando se portaba mal… Jade, estaba allí, todavía no se había ido…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Andre entrando – Sikowitz quiere que vayas ya mismo a verle –

Trina lo miro con sus ojos enfurecidos – Esto no es para chicos – Dijo y el moreno solo se encogió de hombros – Yo estoy aquí solo por cumplir órdenes del director al igual que Robbie y Rex.

-Ustedes son mis guardaespaldas – Dijo ella – No sus sirvientes – Sonrió ante la palabra – Pensándolo bien… - Salió de la recamara- Hablare con sikowitz –

…

Agotada, rara, pensativa…. CONFUSA. Así se sentía Tori desde que hablo con Jade, ahora era de noche y estaban reunidas supuestamente porque era _**noche de terror. **_No quería estar en ese lugar, aunque estaba rodeada de muchas chicas a las que le parecía atractiva y estaba segura de eso.

-No hablemos de eso- Dijo una chica de piel morena – Hablemos de chicos – Las miro a todas una por una y se escuchó un enorme grito que dijo _**no.**_

-Yo les diré algo – Tori tampoco conoció a la chica que estaba hablando. – De pequeña, en mi casa había una muñeca – Dijo y empezó a reírse, pero puso una cara de seriedad – Y esa muñeca toda las noches cambiaba de lugar. – Suspiro y mordió sus labios – Una noche estaba lloviendo, yo estaba sola en mi habitación y la muñeca estaba en mi cama, aunque yo la había dejado en el sótano y cerré la puerta con candado… grite fuerte, muy fuerte, pero ella me dijo _**nadie puede escucharte… **_

Tori se estaba aburriendo de escuchar una historia que no le causaba más que risa, cansada de escuchar la voz de aquella chica que tenía el cabello igual al de Cat se levantó del tronco en el que estaba y vio que en unos de los arboles estaba Jade, se le acerco - ¿Jade? – Pregunto, pero la chica estaba ahora en otro árbol. Se dirigió a ese árbol y paso lo mismo que antes- ¿Cómo es que te mueves tan rápido? – Pregunto yendo a un tercer árbol.

La siguió hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba alejada de todas, ¿Dónde estaba ahora? , fue lo que pensó y sintió que alguien le tocaba del hombro – Grita todo lo que quieras – Le dijo – Nadie podrá escucharte…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aqui esta este sensual capitulo :3 ¿Les gusto? <strong>

**Capitulo dedicado a Marilin :3**

**Buuuuuuueno mi beta me dijo ¿Porque escribes cosas pervertidas en un fiction yuri? y yo le dije Porque soy Kul ¿Lo soy verdad? **

**Bueno xD este capitulo estuvo raro... pero... iré a la universidad *sonríe* lo que significa que tendré mas oportunidad para actualizar seguido (raro no?) **

**Espero review de este capitulo (mi beta me dijo que dejaran de leer porque me estoy pasando T^T no lo aran verdad?) No lo hagan eso me parteria mi kokoro T^T **

**Preguntaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (me parezco a German)**

**¿Quieren un Jori o un Cori?**

**OwO casi lo olvidooooo **

**si les gusta el yaoi (como a mi) **

**¿Quieren un Beck x Robbie? **

**Y de este fiction ¿Quien es su personaje favorito? (Aunque no son mios T^T)**


	10. Conociendo a Trina

**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene una escena Yaoi**

* * *

><p>Morir quedaba pequeño en ese momento, la pobre chica de apenas 17 años estaba a punto de ser ¿Matada? Por una persona que le estaba agarrando del hombro, ¿Quién era? No lo sabía y no lo iba a saber si no se giraba para verlo o verla a la cara, al parecer esa voz era completamente desconocida. –Tori Vega, ¿Así te llamas? – Pregunto esa voz que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.<p>

…

Habían solamente pasado 6 minutos desde que vio a Tori correr con suma velocidad, estaba asustada de que le fuese pasado algo a la chica, empezó a correr por donde vio a Tori entrar y cuando se dio cuenta que se había alejado mucho decidió regresar. –No la vi por ningún lado. –Dijo la taheña a jade. ¿Dónde está Tori? Esa era la pregunta que se estaban haciendo con solo mirarse.

-Creo que tenemos que ir con la profesora. – Buscar ropa sucia de Tori y olfatearla para poder buscarla fuese sido una buena idea, si tan solo fuese un perro de verdad, pero estaba 100% segura que lo único que servía para compararla con un perro es las mordidas que había dado en toda su vida. – Camina Cat. –Grito dejando ver en sus ojos mucha preocupación.

¿Y si habían tomado a Tori y la habían asesinado? O se la llevaron y le sacaron los órganos para vendérselos a los chinos…

Ideas absurdas pasaban por la mente de las chicas mientras se dirigían al lugar en donde descansaba la maestra.

…

Estaba completamente abrigada, nunca pensó que en ese lugar a pesar de ser caluroso hiciera tanto frio ¿O estaba enferma? En verdad no le importaba nada, ella solo quería ver a la gata de Cat a la perra de Jade. ¿Qué les iba a hacer esta vez?

Se preguntó mentalmente, recordó la vez que ato a Jade a la cama y la golpeo tan fuertemente hasta verla llorar ya que no la podía morder, luego entro la taheña arañándola para defender a Jade y lo que le paso no fue nada bonito, después de eso… Trina se volvió su ama, la chica que las dominaba y les sacaba su lado más sumiso.

-¿Qué carajos me vez? – Pregunto y el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que… te veo ¿Feliz?

La chica de cabellos castaños sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza. –Solo falta un día. – Mostro su dedo índice y le paso su lengua, el moreno mordió su labio debido a lo que paso por su mente. -¿Qué? – Pregunto con una vocecita que se escuchó completamente tierna. -¿Qué estas imaginándote?

Andre negó con la cabeza y decidió mirar hacia enfrente. –Vamos dime. –Insistió la chica y se levantó de donde estaba para acariciar el pecho del moreno. -

Andre suspiro hondo y se liberó de las manos de Trina, sabía perfectamente lo que esta estaba haciendo, seducirlo para luego maltratarlo como el animal que a veces deseaba ser. – Si no me dices en este mismo momento, tomare una zanahoria y te la meteré por tu culo negro. – Dijo la Castaña, sabía que ella era capaz de eso, ya que se lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Pensé que estabas excitándome. –Hico una mueca con sus labios y la chica detrás de él empezó a reírse incontrolablemente.

-Tú y yo. –Pregunto, pero André no respondió. – Si quieres hacerlo desnúdate trae una zanahoria y ya veremos qué pasa.

El morocho no iba a obedecer a esa orden de Trina, aunque sabía perfectamente que era una broma, las órdenes de Trina eran órdenes y debían cumplirse. –Vamos. –Dijo el moreno y negó con la cabeza. –NO quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.

La chica hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y sonrió de oreja a oreja. –De todas formas no quería jugar contigo. –Dijo y se fue hasta donde estaba Rex y Robbie jugando a quien sabe qué. – Chicos. –Saludo amablemente, los chicos de cabello negro y en forma de afro la miraron extrañados, la sonrisa que traía Trina daba más miedo que la película que estaban viéndose.

-¿Qué sucede? – Estos dos se pusieron de acuerdo para responder al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieren jugar? – Lamio sus labios y los que estaban a punto de responder negaron rápidamente,

-¿J-Jugar? – Pregunto el menor de ellos (Robbie e.e)

-Sí, Jugar

Los juegos de esa chica no les gustaban para nada, recordaron la vez en la que vistió a Robbie de titiritero y a Rex de un disfraz al que supieron de inmediato que era pinocho, _**el titiritero y pinocho el pedófilo**_, recordó las palabras de la castaña y solo con eso sus pieles se pusieron rizadas, - NO trina, mira… jugar contigo… no es bonito. – La sinceridad de Robbie podía escucharse hasta la china. –

Trina frunció el ceño, no, estaba enojada y era capaz de desquitársela con cualquiera, como estaban en su recamara tomo un bóxer de esos que venden en las tiendas eróticas y luego agarro unas cadenas. –Ten. –Tiro los calzones hasta donde estaba el moreno y este los recibió con un rostro confuso. –Póntelos. –Ordeno.

No tenía de otra, se quitó la ropa con temor y se colocó el bóxer que hasta hace un momento le entregaron, luego camino hasta donde estaba Robbie, lo tironeo de su oreja hasta llevarlo a su cama y lo tiro en esta, el pelinegro no se opuso, la chica sonreía malévolamente y ato una mano del pelinegro en la cama, luego continuo con la otra y acabo en sus piernas.

Sonrió nuevamente y esta vez miraba al moreno. –Ven a jugar con Robbie, ya que no quieren jugar conmigo. –

Se bajó de la cama mirando como el moreno se subía a la cama del delgado de Robbie. –Hazlo tuyo. – Trina lamio sus labios y le lanzo a André un tarro de lubricante.

Trina lo obligo a que se moviera de un lado a otro y el moreno no se negó, se movía excitadamente haciendo que lentamente el miembro de Robbie se endureciera, lo estaba consiguiéndolo más rápido de lo que pensó.

Trina quien ahora se encontraba sentada mirando con concentración la escena que Robbie y André estaban haciendo. –Totalmente obligados por ella. –

Empezó a reírse al ver la cara de Robbie completamente roja, mientras André le pasaba su miembro por el pecho hasta dejarlo en sus labios. –Lámelo. –Dijo esta y André entrecerró sus ojos al sentir como la boca de Robbie chupaba con mucha delicadeza su miembro.

-Esto es asqueroso. –Vocifero Rex al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. –

-¿Quieres unirte? –Advirtió Trina y lo único que pudo hacer Rex fue negar con la cabeza y volver su cabeza al televisor. – No mires la televisión. –La castaña hizo que Rex frunciera el ceño. –Quiero que mires a Robbie y André.

Como muy bien sabia, ordenes eran órdenes y no podía oponerse a ellas sin importar cual fuese el motivo, vio como Robbie lamia el pene de André con cuidado, este solo cerraba los ojos por placer o por vergüenza alguna de esas dos, ahora lanzo un gemido y tanto como él y Trina supieron que era placer lo que estaba sintiendo.

Robbie no se detenía, seguía lamiendo del miembro de André a pesar de que este ya se había venido 2 veces. –Es turno de que la metas. –La castaña estaba disfrutando todo, por lo menos André estaba siendo delicado con él, Trina ya lo fuese hecho llorar y gritar del dolor.

El moreno se bajó del pecho de Robbie y se hecho un poco de lubricante en su mano, la junto en sus dedos y los metió con lentitud en el trasero del pelinegro, los metía y los sacaba con lentitud. –No los dedos. –Dijo Trina. –Ya sabes de que hablo. Y no uses lubricante, se rudo.

Robbie negó ligeramente con la cabeza y era el turno de André para obedecer, abrió lo más que pudo el miembro del menor y con su miembro ya completamente erecto lo metió con brusquedad y Robbie solo empezó a gritar del dolor que sintió. –André…duele…duele…duele… -Decía en sollozos.

La castaña veía como André movía sus caderas y se aburrió de inmediato de siempre ver lo mismo. –Ten. –Lanzo algo que Robbie no alcanzo a ver. El moreno se volteo y observo lo que trina le había lanzado ¿Un vibrador? ¿Por qué le mandaba uno ahora? -No es para Robbie. –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Mientras tú se la metes a Robbie, te meterás el vibrador tú en nivel 8.

André no estaba para cumplir con ese capricho, pero si se bajaba de esa cama y desobedecía a la orden de Trina de seguro su familia se iba a vestir de luto. Hizo lo que esta le dijo y dejo que el aparato juegue con su trasero mientras él jugaba con el de Robbie.

…

Seguía sin saber quién era la persona que le estaba hablando, estaba algo aburrida y aburrida al no poder ver bien a la cara a quien le estaba hablando, ¿Quién era? Se giró lentamente y su rostro se puso pálido al ver el rostro de Beck con una sonrisa. –Hola. –Dijo el melenudo, Tori le dio un golpe tosco en la cabeza a Beck.

-Me asustaste imbécil. –Dijo la castaña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No, No vayas a llorar.

Era demasiado tarde, la castaña ya tenía toda las lágrimas en sus ojos, enserio estaba muerta del miedo y descubrir que Beck era quien estaba hablando le hizo tener una enorme calma en su corazón, sintió la mano de Beck en su cintura y la otra agarrando su mejilla ¿Qué? Se sobresaltó y ahora se encontraba recostada a un árbol, miro al pelinegro con los ojos abiertos como platos y lo que este le hizo le pareció completamente extraño, la estaba besando y no le molestaba ese beso, se estaba sintiendo cálido y muy cómodo en sus labios. Recordó el asco que le daba besar a los otros chicos en su escuela y de igual manera recordó las novias que había tenido, no, con Beck era diferente no lo apartaba, simplemente estaba allí, inmóvil…

-Tori… -Jade llego al lugar y sin pensarlo separo a Beck de la chica y la miro con preocupación. –Pensé que te había pasado algo. –Dijo la chica y miro a Beck. –Pero veo que estabas bien…

-Jade…puedo explicártelo…

-No, Los dejare solos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, no soy tan bueno con los lemon o smut, como les digan, Trina sin duda la voy a poner caprichosa malévola y entre otras cosas más, tengo que decirles que tendra mucho protagonismo y le tratara de hacer la vida imposible a Tori en cuanto la conozca :3 nos leemos pronto y espero no se hayan ofendido con lo que puse, por eso me disculpo!<strong>

**Chau, Chau**


End file.
